


They Give Me Sugar Dissolved in Water

by silenceinmolasses



Series: Cocksure but kinda Shy [1]
Category: Death Note
Genre: 50 Sentences, Aromantic, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Detectives In Love, Friendship/Love, Gender Dysphoria, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Homosexuality, M/M, Minor Violence, OTP Feels, Some Humor, Transgender, queer headcanon, wtfromantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silenceinmolasses/pseuds/silenceinmolasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 sentences challenge with my darling queer detectives Mello and Matt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Give Me Sugar Dissolved in Water

**Author's Note:**

> Title from _Sweet Tooth_ by Yves Navarre. 
> 
> The events presented are not chronological, so Mello’s pronouns changed in regard of how he identified by that time.
> 
> This was so much fun to write :). Please enjoy!

Comfort

Matt inhaled the air full of thick cacao aroma as Mello’s arms tightened around his shoulders; his own tears started to smell like cacao too.

Kiss

The first time Matt kissed Mello (mashed their mouths together all uncoordinated and messy why did he do that was kinda fun), the blonde scratched his cheek painfully and resumed to clean his wounds, muttering about idiots best friends.

Soft

When Mello left the bathroom naked, Matt (having heard some bullshit about who zhe is and isn’t) didn’t notice anything “soft” about zir body, only muscles moving under caramel skin with dangerous gracefulness.

Pain

“Mail, LOOK AT ME!” Mello growled into his ear, as Matt tried to concentrate on wide blue eyes instead of the furious pain at the back on his head.

Potato

Matt would have liked to be informed that his roommate ate all their food with chocolate sauce before he made a potato pie for dinner.

Rain:

Matt was standing under a fucking waterfall, waiting for the thief to give up their hiding place; maybe he should call Mello.

Chocolate

“Where did you get that stuff?” Matt whispered a bit too loudly when Watari, instead of going for his cigarette stash, confiscated Mello’s chocolate bars.

Happiness

Even though Matt kept in touch with Mello after the latter left Wammy’s House via letters and phone calls, seeing him again and having armfuls of excited gorgeous man (his jawline more prominent, his chest flat, his soul making angels jealous) made Matt stop breathing for a second.

Telephone

“Shit, Mello, I’m right here!” Matt finally lost it when Mello called him when both of them were sharing a bed.

Ears

Matt’s head hurt from the heavy techno beat from the neighborhood but he enjoyed seeing Mello swinging their hips from side to side nonetheless.

Name

“So”, Matt took a sip of his too–sweet–yet–addicting hot chocolate,“is _Mello_ your name or your pronoun?”

Sensual

Matt found the obsession with romantic love during Valentine’s Day annoying but Mello biting off rose petals and spitting them in his face was just fine.

Death

They carefully sliced skin on their hands, drawing blood and then painting on each other’s lips with it, promising to die together.

Sex

Mello immediately went to shower after coming back from their additional job; Matt needed some time to understand that they did that in order to help their king of aces roommate breathe easier.

Touch

Mello’s hands purposefully brushed Matt’s naked thighs; when he got a kick in return, he tickled Matt again to hear that strangled and uncontrollable burst of laughter.

Weakness

Mello was the strongest person Matt had ever known; even when ze was trembling from rage and ripping apart their important evidence for a case, ze wasn’t weak.

Tears

Matt absent–mindedly brushed his wet cheek, listening to Mello reading aloud _De Profundis_ .

Speed

Matt didn’t particularly like riding a motorcycle but when he received an unfinished message with an address, he, without any trace of doubt, jumped on the object of leather and steel.

Wind

Wind and leaves played in Mello’s golden hair as they crouched on the roof, pulling Matt after them.

Freedom

Even though smirking Mello had caged him in the corner, a naked leg in between his knees, Matt felt free.

Life

Matt yelped as his roommate grabbed his shoulders and pressed their closed mouths together; then Mello whispered: “We have solved the case, Mattie.”

Jealous

“I’m not jealous, Mail Jeevas,” the fallen angel with a gun sing – sang, “I’m fucking PISSED!”

Hands

Mello had slender tanned hands: fingers long and nails sharp and Matt wiggled uncomfortably as the pressure on his throat increased and warmth pooled in his lower belly; then Mello hissed right in his ear: “Don’t get too excited, king of aces.”

Taste

Matt took a bite of the cake and suddenly understood why all the sugar in the kitchen was gone.

Devotion

When Matt crashed Mello’s bed after the not seeing him for two years, his head fell on a pile of letters.

Forever

Matt was winning his video games, half lying on Mello’s knees who was keeping _Ariel_ on his shoulder; Matt could stay like that forever, especially as the boy above, after catching the inquiring glance, laughed and broke off a piece of chocolate.

Blood

Mello spat out a glop of blood, eir muscles sliding like water as e stood up; Matt, tending the wounds of a couple of trans girls, realized that the thugs just wrote themselves a death sentence.

Sickness

“… get sicktoo,” Matt coughed out as determined Mello climbed on the bed with another pillow.

Melody

Matt was playing his game on highest volume and, only when his roommate cracked up while doing push – ups, the redhead realized he was singing aloud.

Star

“Turn that shit off, Matt, I can’t see the stars,” “It’s not stars you’re watching,” came a response behind Mello’s back; after a moment of silence Matt said, pointing at the laptop screen, “looks painful.”

Market

Matt pressed his nose deeper into Mello’s leather jacket, almost choking on the sickly sweet scent of spices in the box hiding them from the assassins.

Home

Matt realized that his extraordinary roommate was starting to grow on him when, after finding a hard packer under his pillow, he only shrugged and turned on his video game.

Confession

“Iway ovelay ouyay,” Mello casually said, making Matt spit out his cigarette; in a moment he answered as casually as he could, “emay ootay.”

Fear

“Matt was an atheist but he gripped Mello’s broken rosary all the same.

Lighting/ thunder

Matt threw out another cigarette which got wet before he could light it; Mello’s message seemed like a thunder in this wet boredom they both called _spying_.

Bonds

They had to pretend for a case that they didn’t know each other; it almost didn’t work as the gorgeous blonde man looked at the redhead punk with just a bit too much affection while lighting his cigarette.

Technology

“Hacked any bank accounts while I was gone?” Mello put his head on Matt’s shoulder, pretending he understood the numbers on the screen; “Nope”, Matt leaned to the warmth, quickly deleting any trances of him correcting Mihael’s birth certificate.

Gifts

Mello was lazily throwing candy canes at the mistletoe hanging in the doorway as open mouthed Matt mimicked the movements of the fan, vaguely thinking that the chocolate he got for Mello had melted hours ago in this terrible August day.

Innocence

“You’re such a stereotypical ace, Mattie,” Mello snickered as Matt helped himself to another piece of a terrific blueberry cake; Matt rose his eyebrow: “Mello, you’re wearing a trans flag.” “Irrelevant.”

Completion

Matt suspected that his purpose was to calm the unstoppable force that was Mello; he also perfectly understood that he failed in this matter when the plate broke inches from his leg and he only snuggled in his west and continued playing.

Clouds

“I think our neighbor can see that you’re watching pornography,” Matt informed Mello who sniggered: “The artist who draws strap–ons instead of clouds? Oh, _I know_.”

Sky

The blue of Mello’s eyes was deeper than the sea and higher than the sky and Matt could stare at the amused glance for hours after smoking weed.

Heaven

“This occult I was researching about? So yeah, they’re shit. The kid they strangled apparently was a pure sacrifice so that heaven descend on their asses. Yeah, no, I’m being careful. Say something about cherries and I won’t bring any chocolate, jackass.”

Smile

“Smile for the camera, Mattie!” Mello shouted from his place where he was handcuffed to the chair; Matt grimaced at the imposter policeman who was taking a picture of him.

Hell

“One day when Matt came back home all the mirrors where painted red; he hurried to the bathroom where Mello, wearing a winter jacket, was sitting in the bath full of red dye, nonchalantly reading a copy of _Whipping Girl_.

Sun

The boys went on a picnic in the park on a sunny day with Mello’s fellow sex workers; Matt didn’t expect it to end in a chase after the wannabe Jack the Ripper.

Moon

The full moon was shining brightly on the floor where Matt was sitting, making his eyes water as he was looking at the birthday gift Mello sent him; then he started to laugh.

Waves

Mello crooked his fingers inside of himself and bit Matt’s shoulder as he came; the redhead winced at the pain just before hugging his partner closer, humming them both to sleep.

Hair

Golden hair fell on Mello’s shoulders, obscuring hir face and getting inside hir chest binder, and Matt looked at the scissors in his hand with fear he didn’t want to admit.

Supernova

Mello’s mouth was relaxed and soft against his and Matt was sure they could feel his blush beneath their palms; when they stepped back, a wide smile on their lips, Matt had to close his eyes from the crush of emotions, threatening to swallow him the way Mello swallows chocolate.

**Author's Note:**

> The book mentioned in “Tears” is Oscar Wilde’s _De Profundis_ (the saddest love letter ever written); in “Forever” – Sylvia Plath’s _Ariel_ (a poetry collection with her most famous poems); in “Hell” – Julia Serano’s _Whipping Girl_ (a life - changing delightful trans manifesto).
> 
> In "Confession", in Pig Latin Mello says _I love you_ and Matt answers _me too_.


End file.
